My thoughts are not for sale
by Whatcomesfromboredom
Summary: This is what comes into your mind and you have become increasing bored. I pretty sure most will not care for my writing style but boredom makes you do strange things. Basically the story is a huge ship and you may considered it lascivious in someways I'll take that as a compliment.


They stood about two feet apart eyes locked

"I'm not getting off this plane till you tell me what I need to know" she fired back at him angrily, she thought she had made her point but the mask of the man's face suddenly without warning turned into a delectable smile

"Ok" he replied smugly has he strolled towards until she was every aware of exactly how close he had become on his private jet, he leaned closer still until he was close enough for her to feel his breath has he whispered "then I do suggest you take a seat" a moment passed that seemed like an eternity and he added quite seductively "and the word missing from that demand you just made was, yet". She stared at him for a moment with a look in her eye that not even she could pull off as not being in complete and udder shock has he leaned back and hollered over her shoulder at the pilot "wheels up Johnson it seems I have an unexpected companion for this little trip". And he just started laughing as he sat down on the sofa of his very expensive jet and waited for her to react.

She stood for a moment in complete and well played confusion on her part as she tried to process what had just transpired. She thought back a couple of minutes. She had arrived at his hotel not long ago pissed as he'll cause he wasn't picking up the phone, she didn't even knock on the door just strolled right passed his security guard into the penthouse. She noticed how undeniably in control he looked as though he were expecting her and everything that went with her mood. She started to freeze but she had come here for a reason so she started her rant "you are going to tell me exactly what you left out of that report because I know there was something missing and so help me go if it is impor..." Before she could finish threatening him he replied "I'm sorry dear but I do have to cut this meeting short, I'm due at the airstrip." She watched as he picked up a bag and started towards the door but as he became even with her she made at the time what seemed like a calculated move, now however she was starting to wonder, she reached out and grabbed his arm to halt him and said "well I guess you can feel me in on the way then". He just chuckled and thrust his hand towards the door as if to say ladies first and she turned on heel and marched out of the penthouse into the elevator.

Just as she was wrapping her head around the most complete knowledge that this had been his plan all long the plane started moving under her feet causing her to lose her balance enough that she fell slightly into the lap of the man who had in her mind just played her for a fool, and it didn't help her mood as he laughed and said "I told you, you might want to sit down" she righted herself to look at the expression on his face which held at smile and look in his eye of complete and unadulterated delight, pissed that she had let him get the upper hand she moved as far as she could away from him which only made him laugh harder probably because it only created about six inches of space seeing that they were only a Gulfstream jet on a very small sofa which if he had to admit he had made smaller by sitting in the very middle of. He continued to stare at her trying to figure out what was going through her extremely pretty head as he couldn't read her expression for a brief second, it concerned him only a second though cause as he looked at her he realized whatever it was she was thinking he had her right where he wanted her since he first laid eyes upon her and he was a man used to getting exactly what he wanted in life, though he must admit this little endeavor had taken its time to come to fruition. Has he was pondering all of this she noticed that while he was looking at her a glazed looked came over the pools of those dark green eyes and she realized she had let him have control and he was enjoying in immensely, however she was tired of the games and she was putting together a plan of her own and she thought to herself I will turn the tables in my favor, but then she thought again for a minute at how on earth she was going to do that..

They were riding in silence both consumed in their own thoughts has she heard someone approaching them and she realized she hadn't noticed his well built bodyguard board the plane as she had been to engrossed with anger at the man who had refused to speak until she made what she thought were quite clear intentions. She realized now he must have boarded while they were oh for the sake of her sanity lets call it arguing. She watched now as he came towards them from the back of the plane holding a tray with two drinks one it. One she recognized immediately has his usual tumbler of scotch and then it dawned on her what the other was as she thought back to they're first time undercover, she had ordered wine but as she was in a foreign land that spoke a language she did not he had ordered her drink and when it had arrived he had explained to her it was called an aviator cocktail. She remembered back to that moment thinking in that moment that this man the criminal who sat before her was possibly the most charming man she had ever encountered. And now some almost one year later she realized she was actually on his private jet heading god knows where and what seemed to trouble her was the feeling in her stomach that she did not care or was afraid. It then dawned on her she did not complain because she had actually even if subconsciously wanted to be close to him ever since he had come back into her life two months ago. In fact now that she thought about it this was going to work in her advantage because she knew now she could play the game and she knew he wasn't going to be expecting her next move. He must have been watching her as she contemplated things because has soon as that devious thought had entered her head her mouth twitched into a smile, and as she had guess this puzzled him if only for a moment and he asked "what pray tell brought on that little smile?" She took her drink from the tray and replied coolly "I was thinking of the first time I had one of these." Determined not to give away her plan but all the same wanting to see the reaction on her companion's face and boy was she glad she stared at him over the edge over her glass as she took a drink because his face went from the mask of that man tried to always keep in check to a look of complete and udder surprise if only for a second before going back to its regular state.

They sat looking at one another for a moment both actually trying to get in the other one's head by not breaking their gaze and has she finally had to break it she realized this was going to be a challenge. He had years of practice on her in so many ways but she was going to prove a worthy advisory, of that she was determined. She shifted slightly in her seat to look out the window "am I going to be left in the dark or do you care to tell me where we are headed?" He continued to stare at her for a moment wondering silently what her game was but figured he really did not care and replied "why the most beautiful place on earth of course". She turned back seeing a quirk on his face realizing she was going to have to ask again it seemed, so she turned on the flirtatious side of her that she only let out very few times in her life, and asked again "ah and where would that be exactly?" Bemused at her he answered quite quickly exuding quite a bit of charm "why Italy, my dear Venice to be precise." He watched her face for a tell that never came as she looked at her watch carefully and said flatly "well then I'm going to rest as I want to have energy when we get there." This had the exact effect she was intent on it having as she heard him breathe in ever so slightly and realized this was going to be fun as she close her eyes and shifted to get a little more comfortable. He sat looking at this woman who he had wanted for so long, as she slept the thought about the time he had put into this endeavor in the past year and yet he was unsettled because he could not predict what was going on in her head which he considered for a moment and then decide it was probably one of the reasons he so loved about her in the first place she was stubborn to a fault which sometimes lent to her doing things he could not have foreseen which most people could never pull off.

As she slept she was having quite a dream she was dressed in a gorgeous dress her companion in an emasculate three piece suit has that danced on a balcony over looking one of the rivers flowing through between the building of Venice. It was probably the best dream she had in quite awhile all though that could have something to do that since her husband had been arrested she hadn't slept much at all but she found that she was so at peace that she looked into her dance partner's eyes and quietly whispered his name. Although he knew she was asleep his head jerked around quite suddenly as he heard her whisper a barely audible sound that made his heart almost pop out of his chest when it registered she had just whispered his name and not the one he was called by most but his given name. He had an urge to wake her right then to find out what she was dreaming about but he hesitated they would have plenty of time for that when they arrived at their destination although he did move himself until her head was against his shoulder and he felt both of their bodies relax almost instantaneously he closed his eyes for a brief moment before he heard a chuckle come from the seat across from him and realized it was only his closest friend he eyed his friend for a minute and then as if to say "don't wake her." He put his finger to his mouth silencing his friend.

He had been sitting there watching his boss and his boss's handler for quite awhile both looked quite at piece, she had gone to sleep has he had become lost in thought but the moment that she spoke his name in her sleep, he had noticed the change in his boss the only person probably in the world who would have noticed the changed in him as it was so subtle but he had known the man over twenty years and he recognized the power that this woman had over him and he could not help but chuckle he knew the man was far from perfect but he had never known him to have such a obvious weakness however this woman he had come to realize was that weakness. At first he hadn't known his employer's intentions to the woman but everyday it was becoming for evident. He claimed to everyone he wanted to protect her that she was special but he would not elaborate. When he actually exchanged his life for her's about two months ago his bodyguard had noticed that when he had made the decision to do so there was something in eyes that looked not only to protect her but he could almost see the want in his eyes, he had been wondering why he had insisted to come back to the D.C. area after taking his two month hiatus and now it dawned on him, this man who obviously had been with his share of women not only wanted to protect this woman but he seemed to want her more than anything he had ever set his sights on before. This is what had caused the chuckle he realized that this man whom he had never known to really need anyone needed her and it was gratifying if not hilarious that this man was becoming un rattled by it.

As the plane touched down on the airstrip in Venice she became aware she had her propped on something hard yet comfortable and warm, she tried in vein to remember where she was was but all she could remember was her dream. As she tried to get her bearings she felt someone kiss the top of her head. Her flew open as though she felt the electricity pulse through her and she realized she was sleeping with her head on the shoulder of a man she had no business sleeping on and she had been dreaming very intently about the very same man. The first thought as she jerked off of him was her job and the possibility of losing it occurred to her, the other was not so much a thought as a feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite place but realizing this was not a good sign. His gazed at her they landed she had slept the entire flight something he knew she wasn't getting in her home was sleep. He sat gazing at her with a smug smirk on his face wondering what she was possibly dreaming about when she had whispered his name and he could read her eyes as she looked at him for the first time since she woke that it had to have been a good dream because her face was giving away all the shock it possibly could as she looked at him. They disembarked off the plane to find a car waiting for them his bodyguard and driver standing beside the emaculate looking car he opened the door and she slid inside the most luxurious vehicle she had ever been in. He noticed the two men seemed to be talking about something, as to what she had no idea as she was looking at the car she realized they had ceased speaking as they both got into the car one behind the wheel the other slid in next to her extremely close and he put one hand one top of hers and the other on her knee. She could up at him to see quite the smile on his face and realized quite suddenly if for nothing more than her sanity she needed a distraction. She managed to stutter out "what kind of car is this?" He looked at her for a moment considering his options and then he causally glanced around and stated quite undeterred "why my dear this is a Rolls Royce Phantom." She gave the car another once over before she managed to ask "what does a car like this even cost?" She waited on him to answer but when he said nothing she was forced to look him in the eye and she noticed the malevolence that was in them and she realized the game was back on, but before she could even react she realized he was close enough to her to whisper in her ear three simple words "quid pro quo". She looked at him again wondering exactly what he was talking about and sensing her train of thought he chuckled and leaned down towards again until he was whispering again "I answered your question now I want you to answer mine. That's how it works you get info I get info." He leaned back a little so he could see her face and proceed with his question "what were you dreaming about after you fell asleep on my plane." She went from shocked to flush in one fell swoop, how did he know she had been dreaming and what was she going to say cause she certainly wasn't going to tell him the truth. He watched he cogs in her head spin trying not to burst out laughing. She composed her face again and said in what she hoped was an honest tone "I was dreaming about a case I was working on in the office the other day." He looked at her with his smug smirk and said in a disappointing tone "well now we both know that is not true, have I not always been honest with you?" He chuckled has the flush came back over her, seizing the moment he leaned towards her again "why the sudden blush on your cheeks? I'm not saying the color red doesn't look good on you but we both know you weren't dreaming of Red, you were dreaming of Raymond." Before she had a chance to respond he was back out of her space looking at her "I just want to a simple honest answer... Why?" The twinkle in his eye was unbearable she thought she might just lose her composure although however she knew he was playing a game to regain control and she was not going to let him flip the script on her so easily. She ponder her response before giving wondering actually how it was going to sound "Raymond you have a lot of money do you not?" He nodded as she continued "I bet you get almost everything you could possibly desire," he nodded again until he noticed the sly smirk that just appeared on her face as it was her turn to lean into his ear and whisper "well I hate to disappoint but my thoughts are not now nor will they ever be for sale!" She leaned back into the seat moving slightly out from under his hands before he had a chance to move, she didn't get far however before an arm went sliding past her back grabbing her firmly by the hip pulling her back to him "now sweetheart we both know there was an incorrect statement in your very well played monologue" she waited for him to continue "I always get what I want money or not I will convince you of that honesty."

She knew she was in trouble as turned to look at him trying to calculate a response to that statement but before she could even begin to think of a retort his lips were on hers and she lost all conscious thought. Kissing this man was unnerving and yet felt so right all at the same time, he was an extremely profound kisser the thoughts staring to creep into her head she didn't know why she hadn't broken the kiss yet except that this was something she had subconsciously been dreaming about. Just as she was about to pull away she felt his tongue push his way into her mouth and was suddenly rendered thoughtless once again. How long they kissed she did not know it seemed like an eternity. But just as quickly as it had started he pulled away from her an exceedingly flirtatious grin appeared on his face as he looked at her "now I will ask one more time what were you dreaming about on my plane?" She looked at him wanting to slap that grin off his face and at the same time jump him right there in the car. She said nothing however suddenly realizing the car had stopped. She looked around they were parked in front of a very handsome villa. She started to open the door of the car but found her movements immediately halted by brute strength. She turned to look at him, the cocky smile on his face told him he had won round one of the game. As he grabbed her up into his arms hands sliding under her knees as he got out of the car holding her in the air. "Red, what the hell are you doing?" He looked at her a moment as he considered not answering but then decided to concede this question "why sweetheart don't you remember it's always the husbands job to care his new bride over the threshold." He started laughing as he started walking, then added "oh by the way we both know its Raymond". He walked to the door of the villa continuing to laugh as his body guard opened the door the three of them moved inside

He looked around for a moment trying to remember his last stay here. Then realized there was something in his arms struggling to get free. He looked at her the look on her face was murderous so he put her down gently on the floor, turning to look at his other companion for a moment "when was the last time we were here?" Before waiting for a response "did you get the bags out of the car?" His friend nodded in response before looking at the FBI profiler, to his amusement Red followed his gaze and to Red's amusement he realize what his friend was trying to say. "Sweetheart I know this trip was last minute however I just realized in the haste that we left in you didn't pack a bag" he waited patiently for his words to sink in before continuing " not to worry I know some excellent stores in this magnificent city" she had her back to him while he was speaking however the truth of his first sentence was starting to dawn on her, she didn't even know how long she was going to be here. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction though so she stood completely still as though he had not spoken. He started with his laughter again as he realized how truly stubborn she was. He walked up behind her until their entire bodies were touching, "I can't not have you playing the role of my new wife in drab FBI attire." She spun quickly on the spot "I am not playing the part of your new wife, I will keep on my clothes or none at all" she realized what she had said and immediately wanted and needed to take back that last part. But before she could he grabbed her pulling her the distance between them "as much as I would enjoy that last part I'm afraid you would be self conscious when we go out and about, so just indulge me for a moment and if you find no clothes you like, well I will not stop you from that last part." She looked at him and then concede as he pulled her back towards the front door. As they got back into the car he gave his driver a devilish look and slid back into the car. They got out of the car downtown and proceed to walk around much to Liz's dismay he seemed content holding her with one hand on the small of her back. She was so unsure of what to do because she didn't know if he was feeling the same current moving through his body as it was hers. Just as she was not paying a attention the hand at her back turned her leading her to the right and into a small shop. He stopped and moved past her as she stood there looking at the most exquisite clothing she had ever seen in her life. She then realized he was no longer there and looked through the shop until she found him towards the back speaking to the owner she was guessing and then she noticed he was using fluent if not flawless Italian. She was watching this exchange with unusual butterflies in her stomach until his voice brought her back to reality. "Sweetheart come here a minute." She started moving towards him as he resumed his conversation with the owner. When she arrived at her destination he turned towards her and sensuously started speaking "this is Maire, she will be assisting us today, I have told her exactly what you will be in need of and she has graciously agreed to assist in the altering or completely creating anything we need" he started to turn again paused then leaned to where only she could hear him "ah by the way I also told her I had veto power so don't try and weasel your way out of anything". He kissed her lightly on the cheek and it began.

She was standing on this pedestal for what seemed like a couple of days as she had been measured, put in different clothes, had a couple of things made, all full aware that while all this was going on her criminal counterpart was quite content in sitting in the corner of them room watching and giving instructions in Italian. She knew he was trying to see how far he could push her but she had put her game face back on, Raymond Reddington was not going to get the better of her this time. She had almost everything she needed as the last pair of pants was being altered. She had zoned out but as soon as she heard laughter she came back to reality. The owner and Red were both laughing and conversing at the same time as she didn't know Italian she was not pleased, she looked at Red with a look that demand she know what was going on. He quietly stopped his laughter looking at her all the while knowing exactly what she wanted, "we were discussing your assets" he stood making his way over to where she was standing and he helped her off the pedestal until she was on the ground then he slid a hand up and down her as he continued "your curves sweetheart are simply breathtaking." Before she could register the remark he was moving past her towards the front of the store but on his way by he just so slightly popped her on the ass with his hand. He couldn't see her face but knew there was shock written all over it. Liz stood stock still she knew round one had gone to him and now the control of round two was up for grabs he was not going to defeat her again. Maire walked back into the room handing her clothes to put on. She put them on while formulating a plan. When she left the back room she noticed Dembe taking things out to the car while Red was paying for everything. She sauntered forward knowing exactly what she was going to do. While Red was paying no attention to her she had amble opportunity to get right behind him and in a moment of calm reflection she did exactly what she knew she had to, in order to regain the leverage of power. She leaned her entire front into his backside before he could react she snaked one hand around his waste until she felt the tension of his member. Before he had a chance to register what exactly was occurring she slid in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes, seductively she said "Raymond I truly appreciate this and I will make it up to you," next thing you know her hand had hold of the back of his neck pulling him into her body and down to lips as she slowly and deliberately shocked the number 4 on the FBI's stop then list. She pulled away from him with glee at the shock she had cause and before he could recover she leaned in again and said "I'll be in the car while you finish". With that round two was hers and she knew it. She slid into the back seat unable to contain a smile. Back in the store Red was still trying to gain composure it wasn't until he heard Dembe approach that he snapped back to the reality of what just occurred. His bodyguard was trying hard not to lose his composure at Red's confusion he stopped to retrieve the last of the garment bags and whispered to Red "my friend this time you may have bitten off more than you can chew" Red snapped back to his usual cool self and muttered under his breath knowing full well Dembe could still hear him "well we will just see about that." The two men looked at one another and proceed to finish what they had to do before sliding back into the car.

Has Red slid into the car he noticed the smile on Lizzie's face. This toyed in his head she thought she had gotten the better of him, and she might have for about a minute but this would come back to haunt her, he promised himself he would be the next one grinning if he had to start playing dirty no woman was going to unnerve him and get away with it without some consequences, he just had decide what and how to go about taking back complete and utter control of the situation and as he set there his very well educated brain realized that they had not purchased an essential article of clothing she was bound to going to need but he would personally find his way around that problem.

They returned to the villa and he gave her space to enjoy her small victory for now. He just stood at the window watching the river as he heard her exploring the villa. He was quite intent just to listen to her move around one of his many homes, until he heard Dembe approach from behind him, he turned and pointed to the study and ushered his friend inside. "By now you have realized I have a situation on my hands, I however am confident I will be able to resolve it if you are willing to just play along." Dembe looked at his companion over the last twenty years "I will help you in any way I can however I feel the need to warn you I think you are playing with fire this time." Red looked long and hard at his friend "you maybe be right and I don't know how much you surmised about the situation but I intend to create something here that will be every long lasting because I will state this to you I do love that woman but I will have her on my terms understood." The last part left no room for further discussion and Dembe realized he would do anything to help this man especially if he was really in love because if he knew one thing about Raymond Reddington he did not romantically love anyone before this point in his life.

Red ushered himself back into the living room towards the window to stare outside again. It was starting to get late he realized he probably should get Dembe to bring food back to villa tonight seeing as how he needed to think right now. He heard her footsteps in the bathroom and made his way upstairs to see what she was up to. She was just exploring the villa playing in her mind what happened at the shop today and her victory but she couldn't help but think about how it had crossed her mind that while she was angry with him everything she did had not felt wrong in her mind at all and the fact that this didn't shock her was making her wonder did she want Raymond Reddington for more than protection and friendship. She was trying to draw conclusions when she heard his wing tips hit the tile floor of the bathroom. She turned looking at him a moment, then proceed to compliment him on the villa. He stood there taking her in and calmly asked what she would like for dinner. She looked at him a moment he was completely unreadable and that in itself was unnerving. She thought a moment and found she really didn't care what she ate she liked most Italian cuisine. So after a moment she finally answered him "I'm not picky when it comes to food so whatever is fine with me." He smiled "alright I will send Dembe out to get some food, if you need anything I will be in the study." She paused this was unlike him in every manner of him, he never gave her space, always insisted they go out somewhere fancy, and never had he ever let her get away with anything remotely to what happened in the store. He turned silently watching the cogs process as he left her standing knowing she was confused but he was playing for the win not just the rounds.

As Liz heard Dembe leave the house and start the car she wondered what he was playing at now or if he had given up the win. She decided she had to know so she stopped exploring the house and went to find him. He was sitting in his study fingers locked together looking at the door as though he was waiting on her. "Please come in Lizze". She was contemplating between her desire to know what the hell he was up to and her desire to keep in control. Not knowing was killing her so she made her way into the study. She paused at his desk, eyeing him intently. He was quite pleased with himself he had to admit it but this was for the long game. He leaned back in his chair "what you said to me in the shop earlier, did you mean what you said?" She paused a minute she hadn't concerned herself with what exactly she said it was more about what she did, thinking she realized what she had said and came to the conclusion that he was still messing with her. "I meant what I said Raymond", "excellent" he replied as he got up from his chair. "You know I have been doing some thinking about how you wanted to impress upon me your appreciation, and I have conclude what I think is a fair deal", he watched as his words took effect then continued "I want you to come sit right here on the desk and just talk with me a minute then we can forget my so very kind gesture" he sat back down in his chair and waited to see if she would do what he asked of her. She was puzzled but determined not to show it so went over to his desk and sat down, "what do you want to talk about Raymond?" He studied her for a moment cocked his head to the side, "well my first question is quite simple, I want to know what you were dreaming about on our fly over here?" She looked like she had just had the wind knocked out of her and she started to blush, "why?" She blurted out almost instantly. "Let's call it curiosity," She thought for a moment and decided she was not going to give up that info, not to someone who she knew would thoroughly use it against her, "well you know what they say Raymond curiosity killed the cat." He started laughing "I thought that might be your response so I have figured out a way to make you tell me." She was stunned and before she could even react he moved her gracefully across the desk without much energy on his behalf until she was sitting directly in front of him. She was at a loss she didn't realize how incredibly strong he must under those designer suits, before that thought could fully process she realized her hands were being held together she looked down at him to see him pulling his silk tie out from around his neck, she was scared she did not know how she was going to escape this time, she tired moving but he was unnaturally strong she couldn't budge an inch. He look at her a moment then he gave her some quick instructions with a warning, "Lizze put your arms behind your back so I don't have to hurt you by doing it myself." She stared at him for a moment before deciding it probably be best if she just did what he asked. Has her hands were behind her back he got up taking the tie with them and bound them together better than any restraints she had ever been in. He then sat back down in his chair "is there anything you want to discuss before I have to resort to making you discuss them?" What in the hell was he doing? "No? Oh well it is more fun this way." He reached forward as she flinched one of his arms securing her in place the other was one the button of her pants. She had to say one thing for Raymond Reddington I didn't take him long to get a woman out of her pants. She was trying to think of something anything really when she felt his tongue on the inside of her right thigh. She immediately let out a noise she didn't even know she was capable of making, this just seemed to please him more. Has he work his way up the inside of her thigh he realized with delight she was actually shivering and he could already smell exactly what she smelled like it was intoxicating. He start towards her entryway and she let out a moan still trying to squirm. As he got where he needed his breath was hot and ragged and he started the process has he began to taste his Lizze. He start at the bottom slowly sliding his tongue upward till she moaned something he couldn't make out. His head immediately jerked up to see her back arched trying to breathe slowly but having a fascinating hard time. "What was that Lizze, I couldn't make out what you said?" She finally got some control back and she whispered "fine I'll talk Raymond" at this he sat back waiting for her to talk. She didn't seem to know what to say as she paused Red didn't hesitate his hand was impatient he took his finger moving them up and down over her clit until she still didn't speak and he quite suddenly jammed two fingers inside her arching them upwards she moaned again and finally decided just to give in before she lost all self control.

Panting "I was dreaming about..." She stopped speaking and he used his extremely nimble fingers again to urge her "you were dreaming about...? You really should finish that sentence". She moaned again finally let out what he wanted to know "about you damn it." He removed his fingers allowing her to regain some energy "what exactly about me, I want the whole picture Lizze." She swallowed hard and decided to keep going "I was dreaming about the two of us, dancing actually on a balcony in Venice and then you kissed me and that's all I really remember." As she made it through her dream she felt exasperated. She then felt him with one hand on her thigh "now was that so hard to admit?" "Next question... " she flipped her head forward to look at him, he was really enjoying every minute of this. "Oh and do be honest with this one my dear have you ever had any other dreams about me I ought to know about?" She looked at him with pure hate at the look he was giving her. She continued to stare at him but he obviously waited long enough soon his tongue was in her entryway and she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust and then she realized how close she was to climax, not good she thought but then with ease he made he reach just that point and he sat back and sighed, she tasted like heaven and he was becoming aroused himself but he was fairly certain he could control it at this point. She looked at him as he was waiting she thought about her options. "Where is Dembe?" She immediately realized it had been forever since he left, she saw the smile on his face "he's gone to get the food sweetheart he might be awhile though, I told him you and I needed to talk and he's just respecting our privacy. Now back to our discussion I believe I asked you a question?" She looked at him knowing he was not going to give up so she decided to barter. "Tell you what you release the tie and give me back my hands and lessen your death grip holding me and I will tell you anything you care to know." He sat for a moment taking in her demands and decided what the hay there were no pens in this room for her to get her hands on and if need be he was pretty sure he could get her right back where she was. He leaned behind her taking the in both his hands and effortlessly removed it has she felt it slack she knew this her one chance she grabbed hold of the lapel of his jacket and pulled him to her mouth kissing him extremely rough yet passionate all the same she felt his body go stiff for amount clearly having caught him of guard until he started kissing her with equal passion, what came next neither of them expected he reflexed and grabbed her legs throwing them around his waste as he sank back into the chair. They both moaned almost in sync with one another and she could feel she was starting to arouse him in a way he had not foreseen yet at this point all she wanted to do was fuck Raymond

Realizing the situation at hand he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back from him. She looked at him for a moment and then pleadingly asked him one more favor "Raymond I will tell you exactly what you want to know however I am having a hard time thinking, if we could get one matter out of the way I think it would help." He looked at her and realized what she wanted and he was only to happy to indulge but he was going to make her state exactly what she wanted from him. "And what pray tell would that matter be?" She swallowed hard and figured she might as well go for broke "I want you to fuck me Raymond." She did not have to say another word, without difficulty he picked her up legs still wrapped around his waist and he started walking out of the study and towards the master bedroom. He paused when they reached the bed and let her release her legs and she stood on her own two feet he then cocked his head to the side and started working on the buttons of her shirt, she was processing that this was indeed about to happen when she realized her bra was already undone and off and she realized she was naked. He however was not and that would not do so she managed to shed him of his jacket and then went to work on his vest as she proceeded he start with his own shirt buttons. Then all that was left of that suit were his pants Liz did not hesitate has she started with his belt and work her way to his button and then the zipper, then they were gone and the two of them stood for a moment looking at reach other until she realized he still had on silk boxer although they weren't hiding anything. She really didn't give it a second though she pushed her body flush with his standing on her tiptoes and pulled him down into a passionate kiss before she knew it they were one the bed he was on top although not all of his weight on her. She released his neck but not his mouth and proceed to run her hands down his body until she found the silk and quickly removed them. He couldn't believe his good fortune he was about to make love with the only woman who had gotten his attention in a very long time, and he did not hesitate he pulled her body into the right position easing his way inside of her and then he started to rock his hips and noticed that she match his timing perfectly. She was losing all of her control and thought process every time he moved gently in and out of her, she was about to cum again for the second time today with this man and as she did she released his name in a breathe "Raymond". As soon as he he felt her climax for the second time in less than an hour he finally released his will and let himself to the same.

As he rolled to the side he pulled her with him in an effort to maintain the intimacy of the moment as he was still inside her and she was starting to breathe normally again. He whispered something as he held her close showing he had no intention of letting his original thought process be moved. "Now was that anything like what you have been dreaming?" She sighed and began to divulge the information he wanted he listened intently as she finally told him everything he had been dreaming he would one day hear her say. However he did not let on because the moment she finished speaking he asked her a question. That left her dumbfounded "now that we understand each other a little better are you hungry?" She looked at him realizing without hesitation he was quite serious. So she thought he had been unaffected by what transpired between them and she just answer back with a nod of her head. "Great" he moved out from her and across the room to where his trousers had been dis guarded and picked up the phone out of the pocket and called Dembe telling the man on the other end they had finished their discussion. He turned back to her, her face hard to read for a moment "Dembe is on his way back, however I need to take a shower but as I am in need of some company I would like to ask you to join me." The look on her face went from unreadable to delight in a fraction of a second, she started passed him towards the bathroom and as she passed she whispered quite seductively "I hope you are resilient". He just laughed as she grabbed his hand and followed her into the shower. They didn't realize how long they were in the shower before there was a knock at the door and Dembe announced through the door he was back with the food. As they got out of the shower and headed back into he bedroom to put on some clothes. Liz realized they had never purchased anything for her to sleep in, she spun in haste to look at Raymond and noticed he was already in pajama pants and a t shirt staring at her like he knew the problem already. She stared at him for a moment and then laughed "you knew the whole time didn't you?" He looked at her for a moment and then admitted what he knew "I did know the moment you. walked out of the store you had nothing to wear to bed or around the house however it didn't bother me because you were going to sleep in my bed one way or another, however you did expedite the situation however I understand that you probably don't usually go around flaunting your assets." Has he was talking he was moving his hand up and down her side against her curves, "so I do have a short list of compromises, you can wear my robe, you can wear one of my shirts, or you can certainly walk around naked, take your pick however do know this once we return to this room tonight I promise you will have no need to be covered my dear." She burst out laughing leaning into him and said "just hand me your robe" he did as she asked and they made their way back down to the dining room where Dembe set waiting with the food an instant smile fade over him as he noticed the difference in the two people before him. His friend of over twenty years now finally at peace.

Epilogue

The next night Lizze got into a beautiful dress as she got ready to meet Raymond for some kind of surprise. Dembe had already taken Raymond ahead of her so she got in the car and kept insisting him he tell her where they were headed but he wouldn't say. They reach I beautiful building in the middle of the city and he opened the door of the car letting her out he told her Raymond was waiting on the top floor of the building. She entered the building and took the elevator to the fourteenth floor as the door open she was caught in complete surprise as she saw an entire band to her left and Raymond Reddington leaning against the rail of the balcony in his masterful three piece suit grinning from ear to ear. Her dream now coming to life in reality. Things would never be the same.

The end


End file.
